aftermaths
by LandMIA
Summary: Eimihime, normal girl with normal life, until the uchiha changes that, this my be continued with her entire backstory and other things to :) please R&R if you can. help me out


Eimihime's P.O.V (this face is when the rape starts and stops: "-")

hello, im Eimihime but my shorten name is Eimi. i live in the small village that no one knows about. my father is the famous sanin, master jiraya. i moved here when i was 15 so i could live a normal life, which is what i have been doing for the past two years. now im seventeen, and i have my best friends with me. my best guy friend is mark, he is the one who people don't like very much,but is a really nice guy. people don't like him because he is gay, thoughts people are dumb asses... my girl friend is hana who i met when i first came here and she got me a job at the tavern. we have all been best friends since. right now im going to the leaf to meet my father for two weeks! im really happy about it. i had just left and ws only a day away form the leaf. there are somethings about me i don't know.  
when i was looking threw some old files at the leaf, i found a file with my name, strangely it has nothing on it with my parents or parent, my last name or the village i came from, it also states that i have amnesia. however i just passed that off as another person, though my gut said otherwise.  
however i felt strange, on the way to the leaf... as if something or someone was watching me. i stopped and looked around, however i saw nothing. i tried to shake of the odd feeling but it only god stronger.

i was scared and didn't want to look back, but i froze, i was to scared to do anything, then i felt a hand slip over my mouth and another around my waist. my eyes widen and i tried wiggling free,but the mans grip only grew.  
" iv waited long enough for this, im not going to let you go. give up" i shook my head and tried to bite his hand, but his grip on my stomach was getting tighter every time i tried.  
"give in now. it's pointless" i shook my head again and kept trying, he seemed to get tired of this as he gags me and pick me up throwing me over his shoulder and walking in a random direction. i felt like a doll now. i looked at him. i was scared to but i did. red eyes looked lustfully at me i shivered at the coldness behind his eyes. then i remembered who he was. my eyes widen viably  
"itachi...uchiha." i think the fear should be clear, and it was. he smirked. i tried to get out his master like chakra strings but only ended up wasting my energy. itachi kept walking until this broken and lifeless farm house came into sight. i recognised this place, but how? inside was a small living room , with a small kitchen and a fairly large bedroom. he put me on the bed, it was not in very good condition and it was not conferrable, there was also no blanket. itachi removed his cloak and laid it over the end of the bed. he climbed on top of me, i tried pushing him off, but i was to weak and he was a frekin s class ninja in the frekin akatsuki. i tried to get away from him grip again but he seemed to lose his penitents with me and began undressing me. i squirmed away trying to slap his hands away, he used one id his hands and pined my arms above my head, he then used chakra strings to keep my arms were they were, i realized me legs were still free and tried kicking him, but he ended up tying my legs up too.

when i was completely immobilized, he began to touch me. his hands went to my chest, he cut my baggy jumper off, then lifted my back. he un clipped my bra, as soon as my breasts were free his mouth went to them, he gently teased them with his tongue and his other hand played with the other. i tired to not feel anything, but the gentle and careful way he did what he was doing was starting to feel nice. then he sucked my other breast and played with the previous one. then his hand slid down my stomach a couple times before his hand rested on my southern area. i cried through the gag. he seemed to see that my breathing was limited and removed the gag but not before saying  
" if you scream i will only hurt you more, and no one will hear you out here anyway...and if you scream ill harm thoughts friends of yours" my eyes widened. i couldn't let hana and mark get hurt from this. the tears filled the edge of my eyes " so you will stay silent" i nodded slowly.. he smirked. then his hand near my lower area begin to circle my entrance. he teased it and didn't make any move to the main entrance into me. his finger lightly touched my soft point, my eyes widen and my leg twitched . i closed my eyes tightly. he chuckled darkly , and then his hand rubbed my whole southern area. i opened my eyes wide in surprised to see itachi's head near my southern area, i tried again to wiggle out, however he just pulled me closer. i shut my eyes knowing what was going to happen. then i felt his tongue lick over my area, i let out a strangled sob. i could not help it. i looked down at him the fear clearly in my eyes. he chuckled darkly before licking my area faster, he grazed his teeth over my area. it was starting to hurt. itachi put my legs over his shoulders and was able to get his tongue deep in me, i squirmed, but he seemed to get pissed of and bit down on my area lightly but with enough force for stop me , he kept licking me. he then put his finger in the entrance, but didn't brake my hymen.  
"your ready..."  
"s...stop"i said, still trying to get away, he was silent for a moment  
" fine... " he stopped. i opened my eyes and looked at him, then realized what he was doing. he unzipped his trousers and rid them from his body. i looked down and saw the bulge in his pants... my eyes widen and i began to close my legs even then i could tell this was going to kill me. He quickly tighten the chakra holding them open. i gasped and felt his hand play with my area more, making sure i was ready to take him he took my hand roughly, his dark lust filed eyes hungrily glazed over my took my hand and made e rub the bulge in his pants. it felt long and hard. i cried silently and looked away, itachi grabbed my face and made me look at him . Then he removed his pants and I saw his member, i was horrified but his long thick male part was erect, and it seemed that's where i came in. I shivered and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"please don't itachi ... no more... please no!" I cried  
"I will have this my way" he said to me dangerously calm as he rid all his cloths. he was already getting hot and sweaty. ,grabbing my legs as he trusted his hips forward his thick member went deep, my walls just could not take him in, as he stretched me past my limit. the clap of his skin against mine made me sick to my stomach. it twitched inside of me, his wet member was not wet enough to make me feel less pain. my walls were dry . i his deep dark laugh echoed through my head as he began to talk.  
" i love you Eimi... say it" i stayed silent. itachi growled "Eimi..." his voice was dripping with lust and hunger. " say it" then his hips moved in me again. i let out a little sob. he leaned into my ear and he continued to pump in and out of my body, the thin layer of sweat coated him. he growled at my silence, he hit into me, hitting my back wall as he dug his nails into my flesh "say it... say you love me, say it!" his voice became darker and harsher toward me. why did he talk like he knew me? i don't know him! but with the pain becoming unbearable as his erection inside me was still going deeper, i quickly said what he wanted me to.  
"i...i lo...love yo...you" i whimpered as his cruel chuckle filled the room. he slapped himself against me, and the sound of the skin once again made me sick.  
" your mine... say that your mine Eimi" i didn't want to... i stayed silent which was a big mistake, his unsatisfied growl thought me that, as his eyes shone with anger and lust. the loud sound of him against me was next and the pain was unimaginable. i shook my head and bit my lip. he then kissed me forcefully and bit my lips drawing blood which he gladly proceeded to suck it away. he let the chakra go from my arms, but before i could react he put his hands over mine and flipped me over removing himself painfully quickly, he put my four arms flat down and put his hands over mine. then placing his still erect member back to my entrance he pushed into my, i yelped in pain, as his thickness went deeper into me. i cried as he began to pump his thick member into my small and tight space. his grunt was sickening, he lent over me, i felt completely overtaken and weak...  
"do you fear me" i swallowed and tried to wet my throat but it didn't seem to work. i opened my mouth to show i tired to talk, he smirked dirtily and darkly at me and began to go rough. i felt his hand dig into my flesh, the blood trickle down my hips. he licked it off me, and went deeper as the akatsuki cloak covered out bodies. then i felt his thrusts into me become more lustful than before, then his grunts became harsher and harsher. he went quicker and then released his fluids in me, not removing himself and making sure i took his whole load. after that he kisses my temple and neck in a possessive way, before dressing himself, taking an old t shirt from the drawer and put it over me, he took his cloak before leaving, but only after another temple kiss and him saying  
"you belong to me... you keep that in mind Eimi" he then turned and left, the door was still open and the light from downstairs was low. i curled up and cried to myself.

then eventually i stopped. father would worry, so i got dressed and left quickly. i peeked outside, there was no feeling or anything around me connected with itachi. when i was sure there was nothing of him, i quickly carried on and got to the leaf a day late, but on the way saw a place, a path way i have seen before, but i needed to go. when i finally got to the leaf i saw jiraya there looking a little sad, i quickly went up to him  
" dad! " i hugged him from behind, he looked around and then he smiled, then frowned.  
" you late eimi. what happened?" i looked sadly down  
" can we talk about it somewhere privet please?" he nodded and we walked to an inn room. i had to tell him.  
"so eimi what's wrong? what happened? " i looked down and began to cry  
" i g...got ra...raped..." i cried, i felt father put his arms around me and stoke my back.  
"do you know who?" i nodded slightly " can you tell me who?"  
"it...itachi uchiha..." i shivered as his name came of my lips " he made me like it..."  
he was mad " he made you like it? i understand ... come on let's try not to thinks about it... come on naruto want to see you! " i smiled and we left.

iv been at the leaf for two weeks now me and naruto and sasuke were like brothers and sister. i woke up from my sleep in naruto home , me him had a sleep over. i ran to the bathroom and was sick. i herd naruto come in

"are you okay Eimi?" i shook my head and was sick again. he came over and smoothed my back. i kept being sick and asked him  
"n..naruto could you get my dad please..." he nodded and left. i was sick again a few times before jiriya came.  
"are you feeling alright Eimi?" i shook my head. i stopped being sick and looked at him. he came over and picked me up and when i stood up i fell down.  
" come on naruto lets get her to the hospital" he said. i had a feeling he had a feeling about what was going on. when we got there lady tsunade took me in the room and tolled my father and naruto to wait outside. she done some tests on me then her face became full of surprised.  
"Eimi do you want to know? " i nodded. she sighed " Eimi... your with child." my eyes widened. i opened my mouth in shock then i began to cry.  
"Eimi you must tell me, do you want to keep it?" i thought about it only for a few nodded  
"yes i dont care about who his or hers father is or how he or she was conceived, i would never get rid of the child." i said. she smiled and nodded  
"who... who got you pregnant?" i looked down  
"someone you don't wouldn't expect" i said slowly finding the right words.  
"well who?" i cried silently  
"it was it...itachi uchiha..." i said. her eyes widened.  
" itachi? that is unexpected. are you sure you dont want to get rid of the baby?" i shook my head quickly.  
"never. i could never harm an innocent." she smiled slightly but little worried.  
"well ok.. are you leaving now?" I nodded.  
"i need to get home and sort everything out. thank you for helping me lady tsunade. " i said and then i shook her hand and left, after saying good bye.

on the way home i was smoothing my stomach and thinking about my life ahead. i smiled to myself and then started thinking of names for boys and girls. when i was three or four hours away from home, i felt itachi's power again. i began to speed up and then started to run. but i felt a hand go around me just under my breasts.  
"itachi!... please let g...go"  
"your not fighting against me. why?" oh no! before i fought against him, but now i don't want the baby to get hurt. i didn't reply to his question.  
"please let me go itachi.. i want to go home" i said before getting out of his grip, used my chakra in mt feet and ran off surprisingly fast. i reached home quickly and went instantly to my hana's house. i knocked on the door, when she came she gave me a tight hug, but i put an arm over my stomach. she noticed and asked what was wrong.

"what's wrong Eimi? are you ok?" i gave a sad smile  
"im pregnant hana" i said. she gasped and smiled, then frowned in response to my sad smile.  
"why was it a one night stand?" i shook my head  
"i got raped..." she gasped and brought me inside.

i tolled her everything, leaving who did it to me out. she asked but i said that i did not want to say, that i was scared what he would do if he found out others knew it was him. she understood and quickly said that i was welcome to stay the night, i gladly said yes. we talked of the baby and names, what we could bye and everything else. finally we fell asleep quickly and that was that.

the next day we got up and got ready for work. normally i would work for the ANBU of a random village, that was my level but i didnt want anything that could hurt the baby, so i said i wanted to stop that for a while. anyway, we walked to the tavern. it was half an hour before it was time to close, poeple were drinking and the prostitutes were making "love" to there costumers right there. it made me sick. then my "friend" *cough* stalker *cough* came up to me and put his hands on my hips, i pinched him the face and carried on working. then th door opened.

when i looked i saw first a massive blue man, with a massive sword, then behind him my worst nightmare. i saw itachi uchiha standing there. now there is something about our villages that meany don't know. there are ten villages and we all respect one of the akatsuki, out leader chose itachi, for him being able to stop oruchimaru, our previous worshiped akatsuki member. if itachi finds out, that i should have said yes to anything he said to me who knows what he could think of, that i would have to yes to regardless. they both moved to the table next to were i was standing, i saw him out the corner of my eyes and saw him looking at me. i then herd martin shout to me.  
"OI EIMI YOUR SUCH A BITCH!" he walked up to me, grabbed my shoulders and shouted in my face " HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, ILL FUCKING RAPE YOU! " i slapped him and tried to get to get away he then just grabbed my neck and blocked my wind pipes, i panicked and tried to get him off of me, when i did i fell on the floor at itachi and the other guys feet. landing luckily on my back. i quickly got up and made the bad mistake of holding my stomach out of concern of the baby. his eyes widened and i quickly removed my hand.  
"are you..."  
"n...no! h...how co...could i be!"  
"you are!"  
"n..not!" then mark came and whispered into my ear.  
"are you really pregnant Eimi?" i nodded. he smiled and whispered." i hope everything will be okay" i smiled back and hugged him, also martin had no idea he was gay and turned into a growling beast again.  
"OH ARE YOU SURE HE'S NOT THE DADDY?!"  
"martin your stupid go away... mark is gay and im strait, you are annoying desperate and a stupid fuck!" i tried to push him away but he slammed me into the wall right next to itachi, who i was avoiding i looked to the floor. he grabbed my neck again stopping the air. then martin looked at the fish, who i remembered as kisame and itachi. he pulls his smug face, during so i slapped him. his grip on me tighten, i choked a little, then i remembered a way to breath in this situation, i tipped my head forward and trapped his hand in between my chin and collar bone. then i took a massive breath before he was able to stop me breathing again. he turned his attention to the two akatsuki members.

"you guys like killing people dont you?" he got out a knife and put it down below. kisame spoke  
"we do, but killing a mature woman is not what we do" i wiggled martin glared at me and said  
"stop struggling bitch!" he slapped me again. " give me a brake the infamous akatsuki would not kill a random person? suuurrreee, ill kill her right now, i mean shes a bitch." then hana came in and screamed at him pulling him off me, i fell down.  
"martin what the fuck is your problem" she looked at me with anger " sorry Eimi but i have to, yes she is pregnant but not by her choice, and she wont tell anyone who! your jealous of the guy who did get her pregnant because you wanted to fuck her, to bad! " he growled a little and threw a kuni at me, he missed by a little and the kuni embedded itself above my head. i let out a breath of relife. then martin went over to a prostitute and did it to her there. my stomach turned. hana came over

"are you okay Eimi?" i nodded  
"im okay, but now everyone knows im pregnant... even though its two weeks. " she smiled then turned to itachi and kisame.  
"oh my! itachi uchiha! it's a pleasure to meet you!" oh no! " you know of the villages that practically worship the akatsuki?" he nodded...shiiiit! " well were yours!" she said happily and put her arm around me. i looked down  
"well well itachi, got yourself admirers i see " kisame laughed hana spoke more  
"silly kisame you have one two, its the closet village about a mile away to the north." she turned back to itachi " if you didn't know the ten villages chooses a member of the akasuki and respects them and anything they need or want, that includes things life food a safe place to stay and sex. you know he usual" NO! my eyes widened, i looked at itachi who smirked at me. i blinked. itachi spoke then

"so if i want to have sex with anyone here, then i just have to ask and they have no choice but to say yes? " she nods " and what if they say no?" oh no...  
"well they would be braking our law and the punishment is up to you" she smiled. NO! i started to back away and ran to my room in the in and dived into the closet. i stayed there, shaking. this is bad. and me pregnant by itachi and him being worshiped like a god in this village was worse. i had no choice but to follow any orders. OH i don't know anymore! what do i do! i cried a little more out of frustration, which i did in silence. i hoped that he didn't find me. or anyone for that matter. but that never works. i herd his footsteps fall and i saw form the crack under the closet he stopped right outside it. i felt my heart stop. what was my punishment would be. for a moment i was hoping that he'd walk of. but that only happens yo the lucky people in life.  
" i know your in there Eimihime" my full name? why would he use my full name?since when did he knwo my full name at that? i stayed silent " don't play dumb your chakra is hard not to miss" no... why! i curled into a ball and put my back on the side of the closet. then he opened the door, his eyes lit up the dark with a spine chilling red glow. i backed away more,  
"is there a reason your acting deaf?" i did't answer. " answer" okay now i will!  
" because i'm scared" answered honestly. i peeked up and i saw the smirk on his face  
"your scared huh? " i nodded " scared of me?" i nodded again. he went silent for a few seconds then said something that scared me even more  
"good" i looked up in surprise at him. he took the moment to kiss me. my eyes widened and i tried to push him off. but he grabbed my wrists  
" dont... that's an order" i gasped... im not aloud to do anything against what he says... this is bad. i gave up fighting him off instantly and went limp. he didn't waist time on kissing me. i simply kissed back whenever he pushed to hard that it hurt. he then pulled me out the closet by my waist and back, dropping me on the bed. i shivered and tried to move away, but he was on me within seconds of me trying and only scared me more when he activated his more powerful sharingan, he then looked at the door, as kisame walked in

"oh.. am i disturbing something?" he smirked at itachi, as i tried to wriggle away a little, to which itachi, who was still looking at kisame, put his hand down by my neck.  
"yes you are." itachi said plainly  
"oh i better leave then, don't fuck her to death , the poor thing looks scared out her mind" he shut the door. then itachi deactivated his sharingan. i tried to get away again, but itachi kinda sees me. why do i bother?  
"stop it. that is an order" i shivered, and froze still. he smirked and his mouth went to my neck, but my pride was still fighting and i tied getting myself away. itachi seemed to see this to. " Eimi stop it" i stopped. i give up, i cant fight him. i went limp. he did not smirk this time, he was probably waiting for me to try again, and i wasn't going to. he got off of me and lifted me up into a sitting position and then just hugged me.  
"itachi what are you...?" he shushhhed in my ear, and smoothed my back.  
"don't talk" he carried on smoothing my back. i tried to pull away once but his grip was to strong and if im honest, the embrace was nice. it was warm and welcoming , even though i should not have let him win, right now the only thing, more like person, that is on my mind is my little baby. i then felt itachi's hand rub my stomach, i looked up in surprise to see him smiling at me (like a proper smile! ) i blinked twice.  
"itachi i don't understand?" he smoothed my stomach again. he whispered in my ear.  
"you do, you just don't think for yourself enough. you want me and i want you, shouldn't that be enough?" i shook my head holding a faint smile  
"to want something is not enough, to love something... that's more than enough" i said carefully. he smiled again.  
"good point. isn't that enough then?" i looked at him surprised  
"but you don't love me! your you and im me that's that!" i said quickly. okay since our village is worshiping itachi, i may have been thinking about who he is and what he did a lot. it seemed stupid if he were to "love" me.  
"that means nothing" he smoothed my back. i shivered a little from the warmth.  
"but it does... i don't even know my last name! and yet itachi uchiha is here saying that he loves me... SURRREEE" he chuckled  
"what if i do?" i thought about it for a while. i blushed and did't respond. he smiled and caressed my cheek, making me blush even more.  
"i think that's what you would do isn't it?" i nodded shyly. he smiled and kissed me. i ended up kissing back, i found myself falling in deep again. " that was my plan after all" i pulled back and gave him a questioning look. he just carried on " iv been watching you for months, watching your movement and your schedule and your power. who you friends with, you family. " i blushed and looked away, he pulled me onto his lap and rested his back against the head bored. "i first saw you around six months ago when i came here with kisame who wanted to stay the night as an inn, then from there i saw you with your two friends, hana and mark right?" i nodded a little " yhea, when you sang and danced around happily, the way everyone looked up to you and you helped them. that made me respect you form day one." i looked down and blushed remembering that time i danced whilst singing. how embarrassing... " from there, i watched you and followed you. even your kindness you animals was surprising. when the dear came pregnant and you helped it give birth." that dear was there every time i tripped after and helped me up with her antlers. "i found myself... fantasying about you. nothing bad as first, but you felt the result." i shivered at the memory and the pain. oh the pain was so bad. even though i had enjoyed it to some degree the concept of being kidnapped and raped made me scared beyond words. the fear was so much, considering my worst nightmare is being stolen from mt life and it being changed.  
" so you have been stalking me for six months?" i asked slowly, he only nodded. i blinked a couple of times. then he spoke.  
"and i don't regret what i did. " i quickly turned around to see him smiling again. "my plan was to impregnate you the entire time, i had no intention of letting you go." i blushed and rubbed my stomach, i then felt his hands go over mine and rub my stomach. i looked at him again, he was still smiling.  
" what about you cold and unsocial reputation?" i asked in a semi-serious way. he chuckled  
"its going. im not losing you for something that small and unnecessary." i gave him a shocked look  
"w..what ab..about yo..your brother?" he smirked, but not like he does to me, more like in a deadly way, i shivered again.  
"if it comes to it, i will tell him the truth, or i will say about you. " i blushed and snuggled into his cloak. he put his arms around me. i just welcomed him. he kissed my cheek, i blushed. then i gave him a peck on the lips, before blushing and going a little shy. he smiled and pulled me tighter toward him. this time i didnt fight. i just sat there in the welcoming the warmth itachi gave me.

okay maybe i could live like this. he kissed me on the lips. yup, i can defiantly get used to this!

a/n: thanks for reading, if you read this far! took me a while, anything thats wrong with it please say, i would need to fix it! thanks anyway.  
also there is a massive back story to this however i don't know if it's relevant. if it is then do say and i will write it, the back story includes:  
~Eimi's real past, parents ect  
~why she is an orphan  
~ why itachi has an interest in her, since before the six months.

things like that. it's very complex and odd, however it's why all this happened to. so if that's of importance then please say


End file.
